


When You Go Out, You Die

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CasXreader OS where the reader is really worried about her boyfriend Cas who went on a hunt with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Go Out, You Die

“Where the hell are they?” you check your cell for the 5th time in the past minute.

“They are probably on their way. You don’t have anything to worry about.” Sam tries to calm your worries about Dean and your angelic boyfriend recently turned human. They had to hit this hunt without you because on the last one you had to fall into the dug up grave and break your foot. Dean is teasing you for it. Sam didn’t go because he wanted you to have company and not go stir crazy from being in the bunker alone for a week or so.

“But they are 5 hours later than they said they would be.” You turned to Sam. “I hope nothing went wrong. Because it’s not like Cas can heal himself or others like he used to.”

“I am sure that they got stuck in traffic or the underestimated how long they would take, I bet they will be back any minute.” Sam told you glancing at the door himself, you could tell he was also worried about his brother and Cas.

“Yeah, you said that 2 hours ago.” You mutter under your breath not even a second before the door to the bunker was pushed open. You jumped up and grabbed your crutches and went over to greet them.

“It’s about time you two showed up we have been waiting for hours.”

“Yeah, sorry about that (Y/N) we got a little tied up.” Dean grunts out and you know immediately that he’s hurt. “Hey Sam can you give me a hand here?” Dean shouts for his brothers assistance. Immediately Sam jumps off the couch to help him and slips past you.

“What’s wrong Dean? What happened?” you ask as you start to panic now seeing that Cas is being supported by Dean and clutching his side which was covered in blood. They both are covered in blood both their own and the monsters. Sam takes Cas in his arms and walks down the stairs and places him on the table.

“The bitch took us by surprise. I was lucky and got thrown into an unstable wall wear as it threw Cas through a window. We managed to kill it, actually Cas killed it. The bitch was about to go for him but he grabbed the piece of glass that was lodged in his side and killed it with it.” Dean explained as he helped Sam grab the medical supplies as you try to stop Cas’s bleeding. You insist on patching Cas up so that Sam could help his elder brother with his wounds. Or the ones that Dean couldn’t reach himself that is.

By the time you stopped the bleeding and patched up all of his wounds Cas looks so pale he is almost like a ghost. You tried to stop him from going with Dean and to have Sam go with him instead but he said he needed the experience without the power of the divine. So reluctantly you let him go.

About an hour or two later he comes to. Of course you were the first one by his side.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” You ask softly.

“I’m okay I guess since I’m not dead. Can I get off the table? It is rather uncomfortable.” Cas asks earning a light chuckle from you.

“Yeah okay, take one of my crutches in case you fall.” You tell him and he takes it and walks over to the couch almost falling once or twice and sitting down.

“See what happens when you go out into the world without me? You almost got yourself killed. Then what would I do?” You nag jokingly.

“I am positive that you would have found something.” He responds

“I should probably help Sam with cleaning up the blood on the floor and table.” You tell him.

“It’s alright (Y/N) Dean and I got it.” You hear Sam from the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help!” You yell back.

“Just sit your ass down. We don’t need you falling and injuring your other foot ‘cause I am not getting you a wheelchair.!” Dean interjects. And with that you sit yourself on the couch but slide down so that your head is in your boyfriends lap where he plays with you hair and tells you stories you have already heard about the stars and how heaven was before everything. It almost feels like you didn’t just spend an hour sewing together gashes on his body. He tells you how much he missed you when he was gone, and how Dean got sick of hearing about the way your hair dances in the wind when you have the window rolled down in the impala, or any other car for that matter. The rest of the night you stayed like that until you fell asleep. When you woke up Cas was already wake studying the way you look so happy in your sleep, almost shielded from what has and what will happen when you wake up.


End file.
